


"i love you"

by bang_channing_tatum



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But I still did it, First Kisses, Fluff, It's cliche, M/M, Yuta is whipped, and it's been done before, funny?, i guess?, some background jaeyong, sometimes?, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_channing_tatum/pseuds/bang_channing_tatum
Summary: the four times yuta says "i love you" to winwin and the one time winwin says it back.





	"i love you"

**Author's Note:**

> status: un-betaed

the first time

no human should be this beautiful. his eyes were a piercing dark brown and his matching hair was swept to the side. his face was perfectly symmetrical. and his smile. his smile could melt the heart of the most cold-hearted being. he was perfection, yuta thought.

the young, japanese man couldn’t help but stare at winwin. his presence filled the room with sunshine and happiness. yuta leaned over to taeyong (who was sitting next to him) and whispered “i think i’m in love,” earning him a slap upside the head by taeyong. “you just fucking met him!” taeyong replied exasperation filling his voice.

 

 

 

the second time

“yuta-ge?” a soft voice said opening yuta’s door. yuta had caught a cold yesterday due to the fact that he went outside and danced in the rain when taeyong specifically told him not to, earning an(other) exasperated sigh when yuta began complaining of a sore throat and sneezing non-stop. when winwin heard this, he felt unbelievably worried for the older, japanese man so he called his mum for the soup recipe she would give him when he was sick. he then spent the next hour replecating that recipe and was now standing in front of yuta’s door carrying a steaming bowl of soup. “i made some soup for you,” winwin said, walking into yuta’s room. 

yuta was roused from his sleep when he felt someone plop softly onto his bed. when he opened his eyes, he saw winwin and couldn’t help but smile at the ray of sunshine as he sat up. “here, have some soup. my mum would give this to me whenever i felt sick and it always seemed to help me, so i made some for you. i’m sorry if it’s too hot but please eat it. i really want you to feel better,” winwin said with a concerned smile on his face, handing the soup over. yuta took the bowl eagerly with two hands and took a sip of the broth with his spoon. he immediately felt his dry throat warm up a bit and began wolfing the soup down, not realising how hungry he was. he handed the bowl back to winwin with a soft thank you and a bright smile that made winwin smile back.

just as winwin was about to leave the room, he heard a soft “i love you” from the already drifting to sleep yuta and couldn’t help but feel his cheeks go pink.

 

 

 

the third time

it was now already a normal occurence for yuta to profess his love to winwin, but never before has it been so public. it all began with a vlive they both featured in and they were passing around the camera to introduce themselves, beginning with winwin. once he had introduced himself he passed the camera to yuta. once he had a steady grip on the camera, yuta introduced himself. “hello, i am yuta who loves winwin,” promptly leaning in to kiss winwin on the cheek. winwin managed to dodge it just in time, causing the other members to laugh. 

taeyong was leaning on jaehyun’s shoulder giggling at yuta’s antics and when he had composed himself, he saw a light blush of pink linger on both yuta and winwin’s face. he smiled secretly to himself, then pretended like he didn’t see anything.

 

 

 

the fourth time

“i don’t think i can do this,” winwin said, gripping yuta’s hand. they were getting ready for their first performance of their japanese debut, chain. “what if i mess up on stage? what if i get the pronounciation wrong? what if i forget my lines or the choreography? what if-,” his worrying was cut off when the japanese man pulld him into a tight hug. “you’ll do fine. even if you do mess up, so what? nctzens love you, the members love you and i love you,” yuta said, catching winwin’s chin and tilting the younger man’s head up so their eyes could meet. he saw the glimmer of anxiety fade away from winwin’s eyes placed by something lighter, happier. just as yuta was about to comment on it, they were called to get ready by the stage.

just as yuta predicted, they did splendidly well. everyone was in-sync in their movements and everyone remembered their lines and executed them well. when they were giving the closing remarks, yuta couldn’t help but marvel at how far they had come. when they debuted, mark and haechan were still young, naive boys, but now they were blossoming into kind(ish) young men. taeyong seemed to have grown more comfortable with himself, especially after he and jaehyun had begun seeing each other. doyoung and taeil had both begun to open up more to the fans and were relaxed as they had banter during the remarks. johnny had finally debuted and yuta could see the older man’s eyes light up in happiness when he sang his lines and gave his remarks. and winwin. winwin had grown up. when they first met, winwin was a shy chinese boy who could barely speak korean, but now he was a confident (see: savage) young man who filled whole rooms with his presence and sunshine.

yuta was knocked out of his daze when taeil nudged his a shoulder as a sign that they were moving off stage. yuta walked with the rest of his members off stage and was removing his mic when he was tackled onto the floor. when he opened his eyes, he saw his bright ray of sunshine smiling at him. winwin leant down and placed a firm, but sweet kiss on yuta’s lips. yuta’s eyes widened in shock, but he soon melted into the kiss. when they finally pulled apart, winwin pulled him into a fierce hug. “thank you. and i love you too,” winwin said placing a soft, chast kiss on yuta’s lips. he then climbed off of yuta and went to the waiting room to remove his makeup. yuta just laid there for a moment, feeling the lingering effect of winwin's lips before he got up and followed winwin to the waiting room, where whoops and the sound of taeyong screaming “my baby’s all grown up!” while crying softly was heard.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while back and i really wanted to upload this. this is the second reupload from my old wattpad account.
> 
> hope you enjoy it!
> 
> stay safe my frens!
> 
> (edit: i also take in requests for oneshots for nct, bts, stray kids and seventeen so if you have a request just comment it!)


End file.
